


untitled Revenge of the Sith fic

by rummyjoe



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't want to spoil anybody who hasn't seen it. It's about an anonymous Jedi.</p><p>Spoilers: Episode III, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Revenge of the Sith fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No infringement intended. Lucasfilm and Twentieth Century Fox, the owners of all the characters portrayed within, will never tell this story, so I didn't see the harm in doing it myself.  
> 

 

He began having the visions when he was three. His parents thought they were vivid daydreams of an imaginative child until the day the Jedi Master arrived and asked if he could be brought to the Temple on Coruscant.

"Useful your visions are, but careful you must be when seeing the future," Master Yoda had said when he arrived at the Temple. "Ours to meet, Fate is, but also ours to make. A great purpose have you, young padawan, a choice even greater."

Master Yoda nodded and stumped away down the corridor, his head bowed as if he'd just taken a heavy load of Qantaa spice on his back.

In the Temple he learned that seeing the future was not always certain. He learned how to interpret his visions, how to identify what was useful and what was fancy supplied by his mind. He learned to make decisions within seconds after having a vision. When his decisions were wrong, he learned how to recognize his mistakes so he would not repeat them the next time. He learned to trust his instincts. He learned how to defend himself, how to defend the Republic, and how to defend the defenseless. He learned that Responsibility came with his knowledge.

He learned that Learning was the most valuable tool of a Jedi.

He'd been meditating at the end of a dark corridor when the attack came. After the slaughter, the troops were easy to avoid. They were noisy, and they patrolled on a schedule. He hid himself in the shadows and waited.

Waited.

He closed his eyes and felt the Force flowing around him, though him. In his mind's eye he saw a forest. Lush, green. The entire planet radiated peace. This place had a Destiny. He'd seen it over the last weeks but neither he nor his teachers had been able to understand why this particular vision was being given to him. This time, though, his vision provided a name.

Alderaan.

He had to go there. That must be why he was being shown this place. Other Jedi who had escaped the slaughter would find him there. They would rebuild the Order and end the war, bring peace to the galaxy. He stayed hidden in the ruined temple and dreamed of the possibilities.

A ship landed. A Man was intercepted by a squad of troopers. He could feel that this was going to end badly.

His vision came before him again, but this time the Man's face shone through it all, and he understood. This Man's purpose, His Fate, was what was tied to this Alderaan place. He followed all possible paths in his mind, but only one path led to a True Conclusion. This Man must survive until then, must go to Alderaan and prepare it for its Destiny.

He grasped at the Conclusion, isolated the path that led to it until it shone as a sparkling white thread amongst the riot of color the other paths made. He followed the path back, tracing his way past a young girl, His daughter, holding the Man as He wept; white flower petals spilling through the Man's fingers onto His wife's grave; the girl, younger still, smiling at the Man with pride and trepidation, holding a blaster in one hand and what looked like some kind of water rat in the other. He untangled it from a thread where a woman Jedi was helping him to teach younglings their breathing exercises. That path shone a bright and inviting blue, and he felt regret as he pushed past and continued along the white thread. He saw Master Yoda, head bowed, speaking to the Man about something that gave them both great sadness, but before he could investigate further, he arrived back at the Moment where all the paths began. It took no time to see what must be done to start the Man down the True path.

He looked one last time at the forest in his mind's eye. The spires of the new Temple he'd dreamed of as he lay hidden in the shadows jutted above the foliage. Birds circled in the mist as the sun rose on the horizon.

Over the cries of the birds, he heard the troops ordering Him to leave. The Man was turning. The Moment had almost passed.

He took a breath, cleared his mind, and chose to meet his Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the hugest fan of the prequel trilogy, but I have a lot of feelings about the young jedi who saved Bail Organa.


End file.
